I was scared to tell you
by xX-RainbowIcicle-Xx
Summary: Best Friends.. or lovers? Which one are we Sasuke?


OMG how long has it been? gomen gomen gomen * bows down while saying that*

I sadly lost the I like you I hate you I love you chapters i wrote(there were like 7 of themTT_TT) So i have to rewrite ALL of them.... and with me in grade 9 and so many tests up ahead i can't write them yet.. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that i keep on postponing my chapter updates...gomen gomen... enjoy this little onsehot i managed to finish during my free time in class, good thing my teacher didnt seeXD phew!

Oh well please please don't kill me if this is all i have:3 pwease?

anyways to not keep my ranting going on further... here's Zero and Kaname from vampire knight(c) Hino Matsuri

Z: Why the hell do I have to say the damn disclaimer with him? I'm a vampire slayer dammnit! He's a vampire..

K: Oh just shut it Zero, you're just jealous cuz Yuuki chose me instead of you...*makes tongue stick out sound*

Z: I'm not jealous...

K: Sure you aren't...

Me: Oh for Kami's sake just say the stupid disclaimer!*really scary aura surrounding me*

Z & K:* scared as hell* Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and we are the property of Hino Matsuri! RainbowIcicle does not own any of the two... P-please enjoy the oneshot!

M: Good... now i don't have to use Zero's vampire gun on you two..hehehe enjoy the oneshot guys!

* * *

I was scared to tell you

Sakura ran away from Sasuke as he said another mean comment and draging her out of the bar.

Sakura and Sasuke had been best friends since birth. Sakura had always had a crush on Sasuke, but didn't show it until they were 12. Now they're 16 and they have been spending time together since Sakura had come back from America.

" What the hell Sasuke-kun?!!?!?! Let me go!!! I want to go back in damn it!"

"Oh for the love of kami Sakura! You're freaking drunk can't you frickin see that?! Now c'mon I'm driving you home goddamnit!"

The drunk(and I mean really drunk) Sakura continues to struggle free from Sasuke's strong grasp, she continues to fail. But after a few attempts(just pure luck I guess) She got her hand free.

" Haha success! I'm free! Now goodbye Sasuke! I'm going to go back inside with Ino and Shikamaru. See you tomorrow."

As Sakura bravely started to walk back inside, another strong grip from Sasuke's hand grabbed her arm.

"I told you let go of me goddamnit"

" No, you're my best friend and I don't want anything bad happening to you Sakura!"

Sakura stopped struggling as Sasuke said those words.

" Are you going to give up now?"

" I know you're my best friend Sasuke-kun, that will never change…But we're not kids anymore… We're adults now, I don't need you with me all the time trying to protect me. Need remind you, I beat you in our karate class during exam day."

" I don't care if we're best friends or not, you are really badly drunk, you might get seriously Ill, and besides I promised your mom and dad I'd protect you no matter what. Now c'mon, we're going home.."

" I'm not going home with you Sasuke's kun.."

" And why the hell not?!" said the uchiha sounding really annoyed.

" I don't want to, because before I left, a guy was actually flirting with me.. for once.. a guy actually took notice of me..I liked that feeling.. and you took that way from me.."

Sasuke let go of her hand as he saw tears fall from her eyes..

"Sakura…"

" I've always dreamt with falling in love with a guy I really loved..I thought that guy was the one…"

"You know Sakura, there a lot of other guys in the world besides that guy you were flirting with…"

" I know that, even though I liked the guy, I couldn't stop imagining another guy, imagining that guy I truly loved.. too bad that guy will never love me back…"

" Then who's the guy then that's making you crazy?"

Sakura's tears stopped and her face went really serious.

" You just don't get it don't you?? You really don't.. You're more dense than Naruto, even he figured out Hinata loved him."

" What the hell are you talking about Sakura?"

" I love you dammnit! And you never knew!!!"

Sakura started to march away once more, now angry, but Sasule's grip caught her hand again.

" What do you mean I never noticed? You've been away for so long,that I thought you would already have a boyfriend by now.. And I guess.. I was just scared to tell you… But I do love you.. very much.. I have no words to describe how much I do Sakura."

" W-w-w-what…..?"

" I love you…"


End file.
